The various elements that have to be assembled together in order to fabricate a casing of the above type are normally eight in number, namely two elements for accommodating the filter, two elements for accommodating the motorised blower unit, two elements in which the intermediate part of the apparatus is contained, and finally two elements in which the heating and distribution part is contained.